Draco's Journey
by lekhayat
Summary: Draco tries to make amends with the trio after fleeing from his family after the Battle of Hogwarts.


He waited for them, hoping they would show up. He sat in a field looking at his dirty stained shoes. He looked presentable a few days ago. He looked wealthy, privileged, and had high esteem. Now, he was not anything more than a boy who ran away. He was the physical representation of a person he did not recognize but truly knew so well. Draco Malfoy had spent exactly 48 hours roaming the streets of London. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco fled the school with his parents. Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa were overwhelmed and afraid of what was to come after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Sleepless nights and dreadful mornings lead to Draco's next move. Draco's parents had been in disbelief of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and had been as sleepless as Draco. Upon waking from his torturous sleep and mustering a few bites of breakfast he said, " I will be right back, I want to take a walk." Draco's walk grew speedier into a jog, his jog turned into full-fledged sprinting with more intense purpose and direction. Draco was running, running somewhere, to where, and more importantly to whom?

Draco recalled the memory of the past two days, and sighed a deep sigh filled with sorrow and regret. He heard rustling coming from behind him, he held his breath hoping not to let out even a whimper. He heard the sound of stems breaking beneath a foot. But who's foot? Draco was nervous to see them, he knew they did not want breathe the same air as him let alone offer him a cup of Pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, I think your joke really was quite funny," said Ron Weasley. " Thank you Ronald, but the utter silence that followed my joke was not motivational," said Hermione Granger. They saw him. Their eyes were flooded with as much shock as Draco felt for even considering visiting The Burrow. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, YOU SODDING PIECE OF – , " said Ron. "NOW! NOW! RONALD! HOLD ON ONE MOMENT," said Hermione while gripping Ron's arm tightly holding him in place. Hermione let Ron's arm go and moved closer to Draco who was still sitting on the ground. "Get up," she demanded. Draco wiped off the dirt stains from his trousers as he got up, not letting a sound escape his lips. Just as Draco was about to fully stand up straight he was knocked down into the ground by a familiar fist. Hermione's fist. Stupid mudblood thought Draco. "Well, that was not the greeting I hoped for but I guess flowers and chocolate would be too much," said Draco. " What are you doing here? You dimwitted snobby arsehole," said Ron. As Draco spit the blood from his mouth and successfully stood up straight he choked on these five words. "I'm…. here…to…make…amends Weazlebee," said Draco. "Amends? No thank you. That list of your atrocities would take too long to amend. I'm not interested in reaching old age by your side," said Harry Potter. "Harry…" Draco thought. He was finally looking at his schoolyard rival's eyes. Harry was the epitome of everything Draco was resented. If Harry really was everything Draco resented, what was he doing outside The Burrow, dirty, hungry, and alone?

"Potter… I guess congratulations are in order," said Draco. "Are you stupid?" asked Harry. "Congratulations? For what? Is this some twisted joke you and your stupid family have come up with?" Harry said. "Umm… I'm not with them anymore.. So I would not really know." Draco said cautiously.

All three of them stood quiet looking at Draco with confusion in their eyes. " I really am here to make amends, I left my family… I haven't been able to sleep, eat, or even think for the last two years!" shouted Draco. The trio remained quiet, wands at the ready. "I…" Draco suddenly felt faint and the last image he saw before he hit his head on the ground was Harry's worried face.

Draco awoke in an unfamiliar, oddly smelling bedroom with a cold compress on his forehead. He looked around to see Muggle memorabilia from British football teams, pop bands, and even soda cans. A framed photo of Hermione stood on the bedside table. "Ahh..this is Weazlebee's bedroom," thought Draco. Draco sat up on the bed and saw a half – asleep Harry Potter looking back at him.

"What are you doing here Draco?" asked Harry. "I'm here to make amends, Potter!" said Draco. Harry jumped from the chair and pointed his want at Draco's throat "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? AMENDS?" yelled Harry. Draco looked back and forth from Harry's eyes and back to the wand. Draco's eyes flooded with tears. "I want to fix my mistakes, Potter," cried Draco. "How?" asked Harry. "I'll do anything to for your forgiveness," Draco said as more tears wetted his suit jacket. " I have an idea.." said Harry.

Draco and Harry kneeled on their right knees and clasping hands across from each other. Hermione stood in between them, tipping her wand onto their linked hands. Hermione was The Bonder of this agreement. Draco vowed to never hurt Harry or his loved ones and promised to do good in the future. They made a vow. They made the unbreakable vow.


End file.
